Anything you can do I can do better
by Katyperrylover36
Summary: Long title.. Brittany and Alvin settle who is better. Read, and find out what happens to see who is better.


**A/N: Yes, I'm writing another short story :) don't judge, lol.**

**i do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.**

* * *

Alvin and Brittany were fighting about the basketball game, that was on TV.

"He is going to pass it." Alvin argued.

"No, he was going to shoot it." Brittany argued back.

"_Pass_ it."

"_Shoot_ it." All of a sudden, they heard the TV announcer, leaving Alvin with glee, and Brittany pouting.

"And he passed it! Good strategy." The announcer stated. Brittany turned off the TV quickly.

"I told you." Alvin smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever, anything you can do _I_, can better."

"Ha, fat chance." Alvin laughed.

"I can so." Brittany barked back. Alvin and Brittany glared at each other, then were now touching nose to nose.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We'll see about that." Alvin and Brittany ran outside, and were in the front yard.

Brittany glared, then smiled.

_Anything you can do, I can do better!_

_I can do anything better than you!_

Alvin rolled his eyes.

_No you can't_

Brittany smiled again.

_Yes I can_

Alvin got closer.

_No you can't_

Brittany got closer.

_Yes I can_

Alvin crossed his arms.

_No you can't_

Brittany smirked.

_Yes I can, yes I can!_

Alvin smiled, then made a smirk.

_Anything you can be, I can be greater!_

_Sooner or later I'm greater than you!_

Brittany scoffed.

_No your not!_

Alvin smiled.

_Yes I am_

Brittany rolled her eyes.

_No your not_

Alvin nodded.

_Yes I am_

.

_No your not!_

Alvin smiled again.

_Yes I am, Yes I am!_

Alvin and Brittany walked on the sidewalk.

_'I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge,'_ Alvin sang, with a smirk at her.

Brittany scoffed. _'I can get a sparrow, with a Bowen Arrow'_

Alvin glared at her.

_I can live on bread and cheese!_

Brittany was unimpressed.

_And only on that?_

Alvin smiled.

_Yes!_

Brittany turned around.

_So can a rat._

Alvin widened his eyes, and got in front of her.

_Any note you can reach, I can go higher!_

Brittany smirked.

_I can sing anything higher than you!_

Alvin got closer.

_No you can't (Higher)_

Brittany got more closer.

_Yes I can (Higher)_

Alvin got closer.

_No you can't! (Higher)_

Brittany got more closer again.

_Yes I can! (higher)_

Alvin felt his throat cracking a little, but didn't give up.

_No you can't! (higher)_

Brittany smirked.

_Yes I can (Higher)_

Alvin choked.

_No you can't! (higher)_

Brittany closed her eyes.

_Yes I can! (higher)_

Alvin widened his eyes.

_No you can't! (higher)_

Brittany pushed him.

_Yes I, can! (highest)_

Alvin rolled his eyes, as the two walked to the Ice cream shop.

Brittany smiled.

_Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper!_

_I can buy anything cheaper than you!_

Alvin put his hands on hips.

_50 cents?_

Brittany argued.

_40 cents!_

Alvin smirked.

_30 cents?_

Brittany glared again. (A/n: the line she's singing is under her actions).

_20 cents!_

Alvin made scoff this time.

_No you can't_

Brittany nodded.

_Yes I can!_

Alvin finished the last victory 'Yes I can'.

_Yes I can!_

The two were now inside the library.

Alvin looked at Brittany.

_Anything you can say, I can say softer_

Brittany looked back.

_I can say anything softer than you_

Alvin shook his head.

_No, you can't! (Softly)_

Brittany nodded.

_yes I can (Softer)_

.

_No you can't (Softer)_

.

_Yes I can (Softer)_

.

_No you can't (Softer)_

Brittany nodded.

_Yes I can!_

Alvin pushed her away this time.

_Yes I can! (Full volume)_

The librarian looked at the two. "SHH!"

Alvin and Brittany then walked out.

_'I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!'_ Alvin sang.

_'I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!' _Brittany sang back.

Alvin grabbed a key out of his pocket.

_I can open any safe!_

Brittany raised an eyebrow.

_Without being caught?_

Alvin nodded.

_Yes!_

Brittany rolled her eyes.

_That's what I thought, you crook!_

Alvin and Brittany were now at the mall.

Alvin smiled.

_Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!_

Brittany made a laugh.

_I can hold any note longer than you!_

Alvin took a breath.

_No, you can't!_

Brittany also took a breath.

_Yes, I can!_

Alvin shook his head.

_No, you can't!_

Brittany smirked.

_Yes, I can!_

Alvin tried holding more.

_No, you can't!_

_Yes, I can... yes, Iiiiii-' _Brittany kept holding the note, looking at her watch, _"-Iii caaaaan!_

Alvin nodded.

_Yes, you__ caaaan!_

They were now at a clothing store.

Brittany tapped on his shoulder.

_Anything you can wear, I can wear better!_

_In what you wear I'd look better than you!_

Alvin looked at her with disbelief.

_In my sweater?_

Brittany scoffed.

_In your vest!_

Alvin looked down.

_In my shoes?_

Brittany took his cap, and out it on her.

_In your hat!_

Alvin grabbes his cap, and put it back on him. He then gave her a look.

They were now back on the sidewalk.

Alvin glared at Brittany.

_Anything you can say, I can say faster!_

Brittany glared back.

_I can say anything faster than you!_

Alvin paused, then turned around.

_No you can't (Fast)_

Brittany pointed a finger at him.

_Yes I can (Faster)_

Alvin walked towards her, with a finger pointing at her.

_No you can't (Faster)_

Brittany walked closer to him.

_Yes I can (Faster)_

Alvin was 3 inches away from her.

_Noyou cant (Faster)_

Brittany glared.

_Yesican (Fastest!)_

The two were now walking side by side.

_'I can jump a hurdle!'_ Alvin sang.

_'I can wear a girdle!'_ Brittany sang.

_'I can knit a sweater!'_ Alvin argued/sang.

_'I can fill it better!'_ Brittany smirked.

Alvin got on top of the bench.

_I Can Do most anything!_

Brittany eyed him.

_Can you bake a pie?_

Alvin's smile turned to a frown.

_No.._

Brittany frowned too.

_Neither can I.._

Alvin got on the very top of the bench.

_Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!_

Brittany got on the bench.

_I can sing anything sweeter than you!_

Alvin put on his charm, and smirked.

_No, you can't! (Sweetly)_

Brittany did the same, and did a turn.

_Yes, I can! (Sweeter)_

Alvin smiled, and shook his head.

_No, you can't! (Sweeter)_

Brittany nodded, with a huge smile.

_Yes, I can! (Sweeter)_

Alvin smiled.

_No, you can't! (Sweeter)_

Brittany smiled.

_Yes, I can! (Sweeter)_

Alvin got off, and stomped his foot.

_No, you can't, can't, can't! (Sweeter)_

Brittany got off, and did the same.

_Yes, I can, can, can!__ (Sugary)_

The two then ran off.

_No..you can/Yes I can! _The two sang, landing at Dave's house right on time. Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore were outside.

"Hey guys, where were you?" Eleanor asked, looking at them.

"Proving who can do better." Alvin said.

Simon rolled his eyes. "And who won..?"

"Me." Alvin and Brittany said in unison. The two glared at each other.

"No, me!" The two yelled again.

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Let's go Inside.." Simon whispered. The four left, leaving the arguing chipmunks outside.

* * *

**hope you liked! Please review, follow, and favorite! **

**Bye!**


End file.
